


The path of Destiny

by Hawka



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawka/pseuds/Hawka
Summary: Лютик уже встречался с Геральтом когда-то. Тот спас его из лап чудовищ, когда он был ещё маленьким. И за всё время, что они возвращались домой Юлиан не проронил и слова, из-за пережитого страха.И много лет мучался мыслью о том, чтобы встретиться со своим ведьмаком снова и отблагодарить его лично.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 12





	The path of Destiny

Маленький Юлиан Альфред Панкрац, наследник знатной семьи рода Леттенхоф, был любопытен, как и любой другой ребёнок. С той разницей, что для него не существовало границ разумного, чувства самосохранения и ощущения опасности, поэтому лез он везде, докуда доставал его любопытный нос и куда были способны донести его ноги. Часто это обращалось для него разбитым носом — падать с дерева так больно, но ведь белочка наверху сама себя не поймает! — синяками и ссадинами, а пару раз даже сломанными конечностями. Но всё заживало так быстро, что Юлиан не успевал толком пострадать из-за этого. 

Поэтому стоило только мальчику встать с постели и услышать от личного лекаря семьи вердикт «здоров», как поиски неизведанных еще вещей в округе резиденции барона де Леттенхофа продолжались.

И, конечно, все предостережения, что в землях семьи в последнее время стало далеко не безопасно, и что за ограду, в окружающий их мохнатый лес лучше одному ни в коем случае не ходить, он пропускал мимо ушей. Да кому интересны какие-то там выдуманные, несуществующие чудовища, о которых говорила его мать, если есть оленята, которых Юлиан очень уж хотел увидеть, но никак не мог? Профессор Микша, занимающийся его домашним обучением, часто говорил, что это все выдумки и никаких чудовищ нет. По крайней мере, не в этих краях, которые всегда, сколько себя помнит его далеко не молодой род, были мирными и спокойными.

Радуясь свободному от нудных уроков деньку, Юлиан сразу находит себе занятие на его продолжение. Шмыгает за ограду, пока занятая игрой в кости и уничтожением бочонка пива стража не обращает на него никакого внимания. И бежит по узким лесным тропинкам, навстречу неизведанному, среди тихого чириканья птичек и таинственного шепота крон деревьев над головой.

Для маленького мальчика дикий лесной мир казался таким огромным! Он представлял себя охотником, или разведчиком, или еще кем-то, пока крался между тонкими стволами деревьев, выискивая свою воображаемую добычу. Палка, подобранная с земли под дубом, служила его мечом. Мальчик мчался, не замечая ничего вокруг и ведомый только своей мечтой посмотреть на оленя: кто-то из прислуги говорил отцу, что в их местности недавно как раз видели одного. Барон даже планировал отправиться на охоту в эту честь, но участие Юлиана в этом мероприятии стояло под жирным вопросом.

Поэтому он и решил не откладывать всё в долгий ящик и отправиться на поиски животного первым. 

За несколько часов ходьбы по корявой земле, с торчащими повсюду корнями деревьев, норовившими схватить Юлиана за ноги, он немного вымотался и устал. Выйдя на небольшую полянку с раскидистым ольховником, он присел у зарослей маленьких желтых цветочков на корягу и решил немного отдохнуть. Солнце уже опустилось ниже зенита, значит отсутствовал мальчик больше, чем сам то заметил.

Из кустов позади него внезапно послышался шорох. Обрадованный, что он, возможно, наконец-то увидит то, ради чего пришел, мальчик привстал и повернулся на звук.

И его большие синие глаза тот же миг округлились от неподдельного ужаса.

Уродливое существо, похожее не то на обезьяну, не то на человека-недоростка, с большой круглой головой, выпученными мелкими глазенками и рядом неровных, но очень острых и гнилых зубов посмотрело на него в ответ. Юлиан сделал неуверенный шаг назад и выставил в оборонительном жесте свою палку-меч, ходящую ходуном в дрожащих от страха руках. Да и вообще никакой пользы против этого существа, явно, не способную принести. К тому же из кустов медленно подкрадывались еще две похожих твари. Юлиан тут же понял, в какую дрянную ситуацию он умудрился вляпаться.

Он застыл на месте, не зная, как лучше поступить и что теперь делать. Ни одной вразумительной идеи на ум не приходило. Тем временем, самый первый из уродцев, тот что был ближе, не стал дожидаться решения мальчика, жутко провизжал, выпрыгнул из кустов и резво кинулся на него.

— А-а-а-а-а, помогите! — взвыл Юлиан, сам не зная для кого: во всей округе не было ни души. И что есть силы бросился бежать в противоположную сторону, даже неуверенный, что это хоть как-нибудь поможет избежать встречи с кривыми когтями чудища.

Он допустил ужасную, даже фатальную в его случае ошибку. Не заметил крупного камня под ногой. Фраза «смотри, куда идёшь» никогда не была так актуальна в жизни мальчика.

Пробежав пару метров, Юлиан споткнулся об злосчастный булыжник и с глухим звуком удара о твердую дернину, повалился на землю. Мысленно распрощался с жизнью и извинился перед мамой, которая не раз говорила ему о подобном развитии событий.

В воздухе просвистела сталь. Мальчик, уткнувший от страха лицо в землю, не сразу заметил, что стал уже не единственным человеком на поляне.

Внезапно рядом с ним появился из зарослей мужчина с длинным мечом, воинственно сжатым в двух в руках. Выпрыгнул как черт из табакерки из-за ствола стоящего позади граба, становясь между Юлианом и чудищами заградительной стеной. Юлиан даже осознать его появления не успел, только приподнял голову, всё еще пугливо сжимаясь в траве от ужаса.

Пучеглазый кидается на мужчину, и Юлиан вскрикивает, думая, что атаку такой быстроты невозможно парировать.

Но добраться до него выродок даже не успевает. Одним ловким движением его спаситель рассекает тварь от макушки до паха, разбрызгивая багряные брызги крови по зелёному настилу. Делает пируэт, и пополам разрубает второго, пытающегося напасть на мечника со спины. Не сумев застать его врасплох, тварь падает и оседает на траве, разбрызгивая капли крови и испуская дух с леденящими кровь звуками. Меч блестит в воздухе, и острие приходится третьему, напрыгивающему сбоку, прямо промеж глаз.

Всё затихает: только рвётся из груди испуганное птичка-сердце Юлиана. Мужчина вытирает пот со лба, выходит из боевой стойки и выпрямляется. Меч убирает в ножны у себя на спине — Юлиан впервые видит, чтобы кто-то носил оружие на такой манер. Поворачивается к лежащему в траве, еще не пришедшему в себя и не успевшему все осознать ребенку, и присаживается перед ним на одно колено.

— Вставай, все кончилось, — говорит он.

Юлиан машинально поднимается оттуда, где лежал всё это время. Глядя на спокойные и уверенные в том, что всё под контролем глаза с плоским зрачком — и такие глаза мальчик тоже видит впервые — робко шагает к мужчине навстречу, пока не подходя слишком близко. Еще не понятно, а не стоит ли бояться человека, который так мастерски и невозмутимо обращается с оружием.

— Не бойся. Я тебя не обижу, — успокаивающе произносит беловолосый и протягивает ему ладонь в грубой перчатке. Юлиан осторожно подходит к ведьмаку — внезапно, он вспоминает рассказы гувернантки о людях этой вымирающей профессии — и смотрит на него во все глаза.

— Ты как сюда попал?

Юлиан так занят созерцанием ещё одного существа, которых до сегодняшнего дня считал выдумкой, что дар речи, которого обычно у него было с избытком, отшибает напрочь. Он сейчас видел восьмое чудо света, и для него это было равноценно тому, чтобы призрака увидеть.

— Ты потерялся?

Молчание.

— Как тебя зовут?

Юлиан не был уверен, что помнил своё имя.

Ведьмак вздыхает и качает головой. Отряхивает запачканный во время падения маленький, но добротно сшитый, голубой детский дублет, достаёт из густых кудрявых волос мальчишки пару маленьких желтых цветочков и отбрасывает в сторону.

— Ну хоть дорогу то до твоего дома ты сможешь показать? — он немного усмехается, но делает это вполне доброжелательно. — Милсдарь Лютик.

Мальчик неуверенно кивает, всё не способный свести взгляда с необыкновенного человека перед собой.

— Вот и хорошо. Тогда пошли? — ведьмак снова протягивает ему свою большую руку в знак доброй воли.

Юлиан на этот раз сжимает её крепко-крепко, словно боится, что мужчина исчезнет и он снова останется один, окруженный неизвестными и не очень доброжелательно настроенными к нему тварями. В лесу начинало темнеть, а темноты Юлиан боялся всегда. Теперь, зная, что в ней может водиться, будет боятся ещё больше.

Он шагает в след за этим сильным и уверенным в своих действиях человеком, с которым так спокойно несмотря на то, что всего пару минут назад он, не колеблясь ни секунды жестоко убил тех существ. Но он же защитил Юлиана, рискуя собой, а значит теперь не станет причинять ему вреда, думает мальчик.

Ведьмак даже пытается идти чуть медленнее, чтобы ребенок за ним успевал.

Мужчина всё время молчит, только вставляет редкие «нам туда?», «не устал?», «хочешь, я тебя понесу?» и задумчивые междометия. Нести себя Юлиан не позволяет, заявляя, что он ничуть не устал. Но на самом деле рядом с таким серьезным и отважным человеком, он просто не хочет выглядеть кисейной барышней. Он же будущий глава рода! Нельзя показывать свои слабости таким волевым людям, как этот.

Юлиану так спокойно рядом с ведьмаком, словно и не было этой заварушки пару часов назад. Он будто чувствует, что этот человек сможет защитить его, что бы там не случилось. Он даёт отхлебнуть мальчику воды из своей фляги, разрешает отдохнуть пару минут, сидя на небольшом пеньке, когда все же замечает, что мальчик начинает спотыкаться. А потом, когда Юлиан говорит, что готов, они снова двигаются дальше. 

Они пробираются сквозь густые деревья, практически не разговаривая. Из-за этого личность ведьмака кажется мальчику еще более загадочной. Но что-то спрашивать он пока стесняется: боится показаться еще более глупым, чем уже, скорее всего, показался.

Спустя продолжительное время блуждания, когда лес полностью погружается в густой тьме и мерном журчании сверчков в зарослях, вдали среди стволов деревьев наконец показываются огни факелов и слышится топот копыт.

Навстречу путникам выезжает конный отряд, судя по знамени, посланный отцом Юлиана на поиски.

Под внимательными и недоверчивыми взглядами солдат, ведьмак передает мальчика им, как только в ходе их сухого и не слишком любезного разговора удостоверивается, что люди действительно искали его, и делали это только с добрыми намерениями.

Пока капитан личной гвардии отца Казимеж — лучший в ней — усаживает Юлиана на коня перед собой, другой, тот что помладше рангом, выясняет у ведьмака подробности их путешествия и то, почему он был с мальчиком. Явно не веря в правдивость истории, судя по выражению его лица.

— Он спас меня. От той зубастой макаки, — тихо говорит Юлиан Казимежу. — Его же наградят, правда? — он смотрит на усатого, седеющего, но вполне добродушного рыцаря, с которым всё детство своё провел, со слепой надеждой во взгляде. Даже он, будучи ребенком, знал, что ведьмаков чаще всего не любят — так всегда было в тех историях, что рассказывали ему на ночь.

Старый рыцарь устало выдыхает, подзывает к себе одного из подчиненных солдат и что-то шепчет ему на ухо.

Ведьмаку дают небольшой мешочек с деньгами, одну вороную лошадь. И разрешают идти, полагая, что во встрече с уважаемым главой семьи надобности нет. Ведьмак согласно кивает, гладит новую лошадку, которой, кажется, это нравится, по длинной морде, берет её под уздцы. И шагает в противоположную от направления к резиденции Леттенхофов сторону.

Мальчику даже жаль, что мужчина уходит так скоро. Хотя другого и глупо было ожидать, понимает он.

На секунду ведьмак оборачивает голову к направлению Юлиана, не прерывая медленного шага.

Юлиан смотрит на него так благодарно и чуть печально. Он ничего не успел о нём узнать. И даже спасибо толком не сказал, а это самое гнусное во всей ситуации.

Он лишь находит в себе силы, встретившись с янтарными глазами, помахать на прощание своей ладошкой. Ведьмак чуть улыбается и машет мальчику в ответ. И исчезает в темноте леса. Отряд отца разворачивается и направляется в сторону дома. 

Их пути разошлись даже слишком быстро. 

В тот вечер Юлиан, кажется, впервые пишет небольшой рассказ.

***

— Юлиан, у тебя талант! — госпожа Леттенхоф, прекрасная мать такого же прекрасного сына — он всегда был уверен, что великолепная внешность была заслугой её безупречных генов — всплескивает руками и радостно хлопает. Двенадцатилетний Юлиан, сияющий перед толпой прекрасным настроением и ангельским голосом, заканчивает петь песню собственного сочинения перед гостями их дома и кланяется в знак благодарности публике.

— Спасибо! — неладный шквал аплодисментов всех присутствующих в обеденной зале ненадолго заполняет пространство вокруг. Юлиан шагает к столу, так как песни-то песнями, а на пустой желудок всё идет не так складно, и падает на место рядом с матерью.

— Тебе пора выступать! — уверенно резюмирует она, протягивая ему блюдо с раками. Женщина давно твердила про талант сына и абсолютный певческий голос, а потому была уверена, что сын её должен быть знаменитым артистом и прославить род еще больше. Только отец семейства её восторга не разделял, полагая, что у будущего главы семьи хобби и занятия должны быть гораздо серьезнее песенок о любви. К его сожалению, интереса к военному делу Юлиан не питал вообще никакого. 

— Я уже думаю об этом, — честно признался мальчик, накидывая себе в тарелку ещё побольше еды. — Интересно, в Оксенфурде дают уроки музыкального образования?

— Конечно дают, милый! — родители, включая маму, давно выбрали для его обучения Оксенфурд. Тот факт, что её сын совместит получение лучшего в королевствах образования и занятия музыкой, несказанно радовал женщину. — Может, они даже помогли бы тебе организацией выступлений… — мечтательно протянула она.

— Не знаю, что там в Оксенфурде, но я с этим тебе точно бы мог помочь, — дядя Арон, брат мамы и хороший друг семьи всегда любил племянника, а за неимением собственных сыновей заботился о нем больше, чем стоило бы.

Юлиан смотрит на дядю почти восторженно, потому что идея петь на публику большую, чем гости на званных ужинах отца, которой он грезил так давно, вдруг кажется ему на редкость осуществимой.

— Было бы здорово! — искренне радуется Юлиан, хватая со стола кружку эля под неодобрительным взглядом матери. Впрочем, дядино «тихо, сестра, ему уже можно», остужает пыл женщины. Юлиан отхлебывает немного алкоголя, уже погруженный в мысли о певческом будущем. Это сколько же он будет путешествовать во время гастролей! Целый мир — ходить не переходить!

Может быть, в одном из городов, он даже сможет встретить своего давнего спасителя. Юлиан не отказался от этой идеи даже через столько лет. Ведьмак всё еще снился ему по ночам, а Юлиан всё думал, что не сказал ему тогда самого главного, пускай и ему-то может и не очень нужна была благодарность маленького глупого мальчишки. Душе Юлиана это бы принесло покой, а это главное.

Но все попытки разыскать ведьмака через посланников и связи отца результатов не принесли, поэтому действовать стоило своими силами и методами. Ведьмаки же слушают музыку? Наверняка слушают! Вот если бы он смог стать знаменитым трубадуром и собирать залы, то однажды, может быть…

— Тебе нужен будет псевдоним, так? — спрашивает дядюшка, закусывая эль уткой и осматривая ненаглядного племянника серьёзным взором из-под кустистых бровей. — Все певцы берут себе псевдонимы, вроде бы.

— Да! Твоё имя слишком длинное и сложное для запоминания, милый, — подхватывает мать, загоревшаяся идеей прославить своего сына чуть ли не больше его самого. — Нужно что-то короткое, но броское!

Юлиан, немного пораздумав, находит в своей голове самое подходящее решение для этой проблемы.

— У меня уже есть один вариант, — уверенно заявляет он.

— Какой же?

Юлиан, победно отхлебывая еще игристой браги, деловито, прямо как взрослый мужчина, и заявляет:

— Я буду называть себя Лютик.

Мама и дядя ничего не имеют против. Под одобрительные мычания родственников в духе «хм, а это интересно!», он заканчивает этот вечер, думая о том, что для двенадцатилетнего ребенка его баллады действительно не так уж и плохи. Микша, по крайней мере, который после случая с пропажей Юлиана, начал еще серьёзнее заниматься его обучением, на их уроках литературного искусства, всегда хвалил его успехи.

Через несколько месяцев, новоиспеченный бард Лютик даёт свои первые концерты при дворах знатных господ на званных вечерах своего небезызвестного дяди.

***

Жизнь бродячего певца оказалась гораздо интереснее, чем сам Лютик себе представлял. Он много думал об этом еще во время учебы в академии, куда затолкал его отец: юноша был не против, ведь думал, что сможет там восполнить пробелы в образовании музыкальном. Как только он постиг в этой области, казалось, всего, что ему было необходимо для выстраивания карьеры певца, то его желание находиться в стенах университета знатно уменьшилось.

Он часто грезил выпуском из этой «обители науки». Много мечтал, строил долгоиграющие планы, копил стихи в своих тетрадях, вдохновляясь красотой Оксенфурдских дам и девушек, у которых имел сногшибательный успех: красив, талантлив, еще и наследник богатой семьи. Весь женский пол томно ахал и охал при виде Юлиана!

Пел в местных кабаках и на университетских мероприятиях: в общем, тщательно готовился к выпуску и осуществлению своей мечты.

И вот когда знаковый день настал, у него словно камень с души свалился. Зато на спине выросли крылья: настолько сильно хотелось жить, творить, исследовать. Академические истины хоть и были кладезю мудрости, но от этой мудрости Юлиану часто хотелось спать. Да и в жизни она была не так уж применима.

И не спасла его от некоторых проблем, которых с помощью мудрости учёных умов было не решить.

Отец был в ярости, когда узнал, что сын его не собирается возвращаться домой и вкалывать на благо рода, попутно женившись на той душечке, что он уже приглядел Юлиану в суженые за время обучения. Назвал пустозвоном, не мужчиной, остолобом и еще кучей слов, которые любой человек не захочет слышать от своего родителя. Попутно заявил, что лишает Юлиана всякого наследства и титула. И не вполне вежливо попросил больше никогда не возвращаться в дом.

Впрочем, Лютик и не собирался этого делать. Жизнь в странствиях, каждый вечер в новом городе с новыми песнями и девушками — вот, о чем он мечтал! На улицах постепенно начинали узнавать, его баллады пели то там, то тут. Песни начали приносить доход, знатные персоны звать к ним на вечера для развлечения привередливой аудитории.

В общем жизнь шла своим чередом. И даже, можно сказать, по плану.

Спал Лютик спокойно и без малейших угрызений совести, хоть и знал, что мать там дома от горя с ума, скорее всего, сходит. Только о ней он иногда волновался, а отцу желал катиться в пропасть и жить там долго и счастливо. Особого зла он на него не держал, но неприятный осадок на сердце всё равно оставался. Он даже имя, данное ему при рождении, предпочитал никому больше не называть. Для всех он был просто Лютик. Так было даже лучше.

А во снах часто видел те янтарные глаза, что всё ещё преследовали барда со дня спасения, и обладатель которых, сам того не зная, подарил ему новое имя.

Но пока лишь только во снах. А ведь уже обошёл столько мест.

Лютик был во многих городах и в каждой толпе искал тот самый взгляд. Видел даже пару ведьмаков, и в эти мгновения надежда на судьбоносную встречу загоралась маленькой искрой у него под рёбрами. Но также быстро гасла, как только его настигало понимание, что это не его ведьмак. Его беловолосый рыцарь словно растворился. Его не было нигде. А ведь говорят же люди, что мир тесен, так почему это так до сих пор не сработало в случае с его спасителем?

Неужели, он уже где-нибудь погиб? В Лютиковой голове совершенно не укладывалась даже сама возможность этого! Но опасение всё же было.

Он, конечно, понимал, что мужчина его вряд ли вспомнит даже: сколько еще таких мальчишек он спас за свою жизнь?

И всё равно… это было для него, как миссия. Что-то знаковое и символичное. И романтическое приключение: он был романтиком до глубины души — не зря же пел о прекрасном чувстве любви в своих балладах.

Он путешествовал по миру, бродил, искал. Верил.

Иногда Лютику казалось, что он сам влюбился в тот образ, что нарисовал в своей голове. В того благородного и сильного мужчину, которого увидел тогда. Вот он образец! Лютику до такого было далеко, очень далеко. Он был даже не уверен, что поступил бы точно так же на месте ведьмака, тем более для незнакомого мальчика.

Тем интереснее ведьмак для него был. Тем сильнее хотелось его отыскать.

И вот однажды его занесло в нужный трактир, в нужное время. То ли волею судьбы, то ли волею богов. То ли волею самого Лютика. Не важно чьей, важно, что он наконец-то нашел того, кого искал. Наконец-то его жизнь обрела новый смысл.

Когда он увидел в тёмном углу хмурое, избитое усталостью, безуспешно топимой в кружке эля, лицо, сердце Лютика пропустило удар. Потому что это лицо он не спутал бы ни с одним другим и узнал бы из миллиона.

***

Увязался Лютик за ведьмаком сразу, как увидел. Тот был не в восторге, и сначала Лютик даже немного в душе смутился: это точно тот добрый и отзывчивый человек, которого он видел почти двадцать лет назад? Вот этот хмурый, неприветливый, постоянно грубящий и выкидывающий остроты к месту и нет?

Что с ним случилось? Неужели настолько была тяжелой и неприветливой его жизнь?

В любом случае, такому с виду несчастному человеку нужен был попутчик, который смог бы его взбодрить, в этом Лютик был почти уверен. Несмотря на то, что у ведьмака на это было другое, совершенно противоположное мнение.

— Так как тебя, говоришь зовут? — произносит ведьмак тоном, предвещающий серьезный разговор.

— Лютик, — весело представляется бард, надеясь, что сейчас должно будет что-то знаковое произойти.

— Значит так, Лютик… — к его глубокой печали, ведьмак даже на секунду не задумывается при звучании имени нового-старого знакомого. Юлиана это даже немного расстраивает, но он был готов к тому, что никто его не вспомнит.

— Попутчик нужен? — всё еще весело перебивает его бард, пока ведьмак не начал выстраивать цепочку неинтересных и не очень веских аргументов, почему ему нежелательно идти с ведьмаком в путешествие.

— Нет.

К несчастью для мечника, слово «нет» для Лютика никогда не было преградой для каких-либо целей. Поэтому ведьмак тихо вздохнул и кивнул в знак «ладно, что с тобой поделаешь-то», а Лютик, воспрянув телом и духом, пошел рядом, наигрывая на лютне легкую мелодию собственного недавнего сочинения.

Ведьмак не сильно изменился за время своего отсутствия. Хотя некоторые детали детский ум и мог пропустить, но Лютик был уверен, что действительно запомнил если не всё, то многое.

Например, меч он всё еще носил на спине. Много молчал, любил вставлять малоинформативные междометия в свою речь, аура его ледяной решительности тоже была точно такая же, какую тогда чувствовал Юлиан. Волосы стали чуть длиннее — а может просто отросли за длительную дорогу, а ведьмак давно не посещал цирюльника. Изнуренный вид Геральта — так он представился — говорил о том, что он достаточно давно не видел отдыха. А в богом забытую деревню пришел явно не от хорошей жизни, а потому, что за местного «диавола» обещали хорошо заплатить.

С несуществующим «диаволом» разобрались быстро, после чего пара двинулась дальше исследовать близлежащие города и деревни на предмет работы. Днём Геральт занимался заказами, а Лютик шатался за ним и пытался собирать материалы для баллад. По вечерам они сидели в трактире и пропускали по кружечке чего-нибудь горячительного, в ходе чего бард пичкал Геральта историями на любой вкус и манер. Сам ведьмак что-либо редко рассказывал, но истории Лютика комментировал охотно, хотя бы своим скептичным «брешешь, не могло такого быть». Иногда это так и было, но это не мешало Лютику сочинять вновь.

Ведьмак со временем перестал пытаться выгнать барда, даже несмотря на то, что порою он был спутником сложным, если не сказать даже проблемным. Это несказанно обрадовало барда. Хоть и большую часть пути приходилось преодолевать пешком, так как лошадь у ведьмака была всего одна и, по заверению Геральта, двоих на себе тащить Плотве было бы слишком тяжело. Приходилось наслаждаться прелестями пешей прогулки, вроде болящих ног и стертых носков башмаков. 

Всего несколько раз Геральт разрешил Лютику сесть на лошадь: но только потому что видел: трубадур находится в крайней степени усталости. Лютик считал это широким жестом в адрес собственной персоны. 

Лошадь тоже у Геральта была другая, не та, которую он тогда получил в награду за спасение юного барона, но это обстоятельство являлось уже естественным и нормальным.

И Лютик всё еще не набрался духу рассказать о том случае своего спасения. Слишком личной была эта тема, слишком неловким виделся ему этот разговор и слишком неподходящее время еще было для этой беседы.

В качестве намёка и благодарности он лишь сочинил песню в честь Геральта. Она ему не очень понравилась, но Геральт вообще в культуре и песнях не смыслил ничего. Поэтому обижаться за это на него бард даже не думал, зато продолжал их опасное, длинное и насыщенное путешествие, уже включив песню о прославлении подвигов ведьмака в свой репертуар и собирая на ней новых слушателей и деньги. 

За недолгое время он успел привязаться к ведьмаку ещё сильнее. Его эмоциональная связь с ним казалась такой прочной, что даже нерушимой. За Геральта, как ни за кого другого, болело и волновалось его нежное сердце поэта. 

Но Лютик не был уверен, чувствует ли Геральт то же самое. Читать его было сложновато, а одни его реакции порой полностью противоречили другим. 

Лютик думал, что эта холодность - его защитный панцирь. А иногда думал, что эта его мысль - аргумент, которым он самому себе доказывает, что не безразличен ведьмаку. 

Время должно было расставить все точки в предложениях.

***

— Господи, почему так сложно никуда не ввязываться и просто денек посидеть спокойно?!

Лютик вышагивает рядом с раздраженным Геральтом, состояние которого можно было описать лаконичным «на взводе». В прочем, на люди он выносил только одну сотую того, что чувствовал на самом деле. Так что в душе он был взбешен куда больше, чем показывал.

Лютик виновато вздыхает, и семенит за размашистым пружинящим шагом Геральта по рыночной площади, едва успевая за ним.

— Ну, Геральт, ну прости… Один то раз всего не заплатил, ну подумаешь…?

То, что в этот один раз не входил список подобных случаев в других городах, виделось Лютику обстоятельством не столь существенным.

Геральт резко останавливается, что не успевает заметить идущий за ним трубадур, и врезается в ведьмака, окидывая его вопросительным взглядом снизу вверх. Ведьмак разворачивается и нос Лютика упирается ему чуть повыше ключиц: его взглядом можно убивать людей.

Что-то внутри Лютика опасливо сжимается, как и челюсть Геральта: дурной знак, по которому бард научился определять степень нервозности ведьмака.

— Скажи мне одну вещь, — говорит он пока что негромко, но в тоне читается между строк «Лютик, еще одна выходка и я тебя убью». — Ты обещал, что не доставишь мне проблем.

— Так я же… — попытался вставить свои пять копеек Лютик.

— Но почему ты тогда только и делаешь, что создаешь мне их?! — Геральт сказал это так громко, что прохожие, лениво толкущиеся около таверны, в которой Лютик и не потрудился заплатить, чем навлек на себя гнев трактирщика, грозившегося вызвать стражу, и уже держащего за грудки Лютика, когда Геральт пришел туда на шум. Гнев стражи он отвел, заплатив за обед Лютика и выволочив того на улицу. А вот того, кто мог спасти бы теперь трубадура от гнева Геральта в мире не существовало.

Таким злым Лютик еще его не видел ни разу. Невидимая грозовая туча нависла над ним, а в воздухе запахло озоном. 

Не стоило совершать сразу несколько подобных финтов подряд. 

— Геральт, я просто…

— Если не можешь вести себя нормально - просто исчезни, договорились?

Геральт чеканным шагом направляется бог знает куда, оставляя барда стоять как вкопанного, беспомощно глядя ему в удаляющуюся за углом спину под кучей любопытных взглядов зевак. Не имеющих в данный отрезок времени для Лютика вообще никакой важности.

Геральт и раньше ругался за неуклюжесть своего компаньона. Но вот уйти никогда ему ещё не говорил.

***

Два дня Лютик слонялся по городу, по блошатникам и рынкам, пытаясь заработать себе копейку пением. Два дня не находил себе места. Два дня оттягивал неизбежное. Два дня не хотел ни пива, ни женщин, ни песен. Только Геральт занимал его мысли. Точнее то, что дальше будет происходить между ними.

Уходить он совсем не хотел. Но понимал, что, возможно, так будет лучше для них обоих. Для ведьмака так точно: в большинстве его заказов Лютик ему только палки в колеса вставлял. С работой у Геральта в последнее время и так было жидко. 

С другой стороны, может поэтому он и стал таким нервозным, фыркающим даже на сущие мелочи, а кроме Лютика сорваться было не на кого? Может он просто душу так отвёл, а ранимый, как оказалось, бард принял фразу всерьёз? 

В какой-то момент, когда его тяжёлые думы привели к выводу о том, что Ведьмака он все же раздражает, Лютик собрался всё же смириться со своей участью и уйти. Потому что эгоистом в этом случае быть не собирался. Да и находиться в месте, где ему не рады, тоже не хотел: какой в этом был толк? Оставалась одна причина, по которой так просто он сделать этого не мог.

Гребаные вещи. Он оставил их в комнате, которую они сняли с Геральтом на время пребывания в городе, как они всегда это делали. И они были ему нужны.

Но для этого пришлось бы снова встретиться с ведьмаком, который был ему, возможно, не рад.

Набравшись на третий день смелости и сказав себе, что это, вообще-то, его пожитки, на которые он заработал честным трудом и он имеет полное право на них, и пускай и из-за этого придётся помозолить Геральту глаза еще пару минут, Лютик решился вернуться в «Гарцующую лошадь». Поднялся на второй этаж, где было их скромное временное жилище, с замирающем сердцем открыл дверь. И на ватных ногах прошёл в комнату.

Геральт заторможено привстал с кровати и сонно потёр глаза.

— Я только заберу свою сумку и уйду…

— Где ты был? Я уже начал волноваться…

Фразы прозвучали одновременно, потому после них воцарилась неловкая тишина, фоном которой служил гул дневного города за окном. Две пары глаз удивленно воззрились друг на друга.

— Мне казалось, ты сказал мне проваливать, — заметил Лютик.

— О, боги, — Геральт потер лоб с самым страдальческим видом. — Я просто ляпнул лишнего.

— Ты ляпнул то, что думал.

Тишина показалась самым раздражающим звуком в мире. 

— Я уйду, если ты так хочешь. Это путешествие изначально было ошибкой, — продекламировал бард, вызывающе глядя на ведьмака.

— Лютик, блять, это не правда.

Лютик молча подошел к своей прикроватной тумбочке, вынул из-под кровати торбу. Демонстративно стал скидывать туда все в произвольном порядке. Великолепным восприятием ведьмака ему не надо было обладать, чтобы знать - с него всё это время взгляд не сводят. 

Резко стало как-то обидно. За что - Лютик сам не мог себе толком объяснить. 

— Прекрати, — жестко отрезал ведьмак, вставая со своего ложа.

— Я и пытаюсь это прекратить, как видишь, — поэт развел руками. Ему показалось, что Геральт не может найти что ответить. 

Он закинул торбу на спину и застыл, всей позой источая вызов. Но, на самом деле, колеблясь в нерешительности. И внутренне крича о том, что ему нужна помощь. 

— Знаешь, я ведь на самом деле хотел сказать спасибо, — печально протянул бард, уставившись себе под ноги и ковыряя носком туфли торчащую из половицы занозу.

— За что? — удивление на лице ведьмака было неописуемым.

— За тот случай двадцать лет назад.

Геральт удивленно поднимает бровь, безмолвно прося этим объяснить, что Юлиан имеет в виду.

— Графство барона Леттенхофа. Ты спас маленького мальчика от кучки чудовищ и проводил домой. А я тебе даже спасибо тогда не сказал, — чуть подумав, Лютик решается на откровение. — Я ведь только из-за этого за тобой и увязался. Совесть меня мучала за то, что я тебя не поблагодарил: не поверишь, но она у меня есть. Хотел узнать тебя получше, потому что все эти годы ты был для меня рыцарем-спасителем, моральным идеалом и всё такое… Хотя кому это интересно.

Геральт задумывается. Потом его лицо просветляется, и он поднимает глаза.

— Ты и есть тот мальчик? — удивленно произносит он.

Лютик печально улыбается.

— Помнишь всё-таки.

— Только что вспомнил, если честно. Но да. Лютик. Как те желтые цветочки в твоих волосах, - Геральт даже тепло улыбается в этот момент. Сердце Лютика чуть не оттаивает от обиды, поэтому он снова прячет глаза, чтобы не сдаться: не зря же всю эту браваду затеял. - Что ты вообще там делал?

Лютику становится немного радостно от того, что его вспомнили, но это ощущение быстро проходит под гнётом их напряженного разговора.

— Просто заблудился в лесу. Глупый мальчик, который всегда ходит туда, куда ему говорят не ходить. Так похоже на меня, правда?

Лютик улыбается как-то болезненно, что от взгляда Геральта не ускользает. По лицу ведьмака проскальзывает осознание какой-то собственной вины.

Он пытается обратить всё в шутку. И Лютик начинает верить, что ляпнул тот всё и правда сгоряча, а в действительности так не думал.

— Брось. Я же не серьезно…

Лютик подходит к Геральту, и отчаянно, словно в последний раз, обнимает его под плечи, тихонько прижимаясь к нему, вдыхая запах трав, крови, пыли, пота — в общем, запах настоящего сильного мужчины, которого видел когда-то. 

Геральт столбенеет, а ладони его застывают в воздухе над плечами Лютика.

Наконец-то он смог это сделать. Теперь можно будет спокойно уйти, если всё же придётся: одну миссию в своей жизни он уже выполнил.

— В любом случае. Спасибо. Большое. Правда. Я твой поступок всегда помнил.

Хотя, что уж там, уходить Лютику совсем не хочется. Геральт часто был импульсивен с окружающими, о чем позже нередко жалел — не говорил об этом прямо, но лицо, от выражения которого все мухи вокруг дохли, говорило это за него. Но, может, не действовал бы Лютик ему на нервы, так и не приходилось так часто психовать по поводу и без?

Лютик сейчас был в таком подвешенном состоянии, что сам не знал, как поступать. Если бы кто-то принял это решение за него, он бы был самым счастливым человеком на свете. 

К счастью, его спаситель снова приходит к нему на помощь в ситуации на лезвии ножа. 

Геральт, отмерев, одной рукой осторожно гладит барда по макушке, словно маленького мальчика, потерявшегося в лесу. Второй незаметно для Лютика скидывают торбу на деревянный дощатый пол — только по звуку удара трубадур понимает, что сумка упала с его спины.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, — тихо и спокойно, как когда-то, заявляет Геральт.

— Но я буду всё равно доставлять тебе проблемы. Это в моей природе, понимаешь? Ничего не могу поделать с собой… Это как ведьмак без мутаций, краснолюд без пива, Лютик без приключений на свою аппетитную задницу.

Геральт тихо усмехается, не убирая чутких рук из его волос. 

— Тогда тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет твои проблемы решать. А то раздерет тебя толпа накеров.

— Кого-кого?

— Тех чудищ, от которых я тогда тебя спас.

Лютик хихикает и прижимается головой к широкой и тёплой груди Геральта. Ему сейчас так хорошо и легко на душе, что он готов петь. Или совершать всякие глупые, невзвешенные поступки. 

— Рыцарю нужна награда, — хитро протягивает он.

— Твои люди тогда дали мне…

Геральт не договаривает, потому что поцелуй спасенного из лап опасности принца затыкает его. Губы рыцаря-спасителя настолько мягкие и пьянящие, что ни в одной своей балладе бард не смог бы описать того, что чувствовал, терзаемый тягучим ведьмачьим поцелуем.

План уйти бесследно утонул в охотном и смелом соприкосновении их тел.


End file.
